End Of Days
by americangrl69
Summary: AU Dark AngelBuffyCharmed crossover. When Max's siblings hear about the goings on in Seattle, they decide to go help with some added help from their friends. Once there they get more than they bargained for. Chapter 4 posted! MZ, SK, JZ, BA, PL
1. Preparation

Title: End Of Days  
Genres: Action/Adventure, Supernatual, Romance  
Fandoms: Dark Angel, Buffy,Charmed, implied Angel  
Pairings: DA-Max/Zack, Syl/Krit, Jondy/Zane BTVS/ATS-Buffy/Angel Charmed-Piper/Leo Crossover-Alec/Paige, Willow/Original Cindy, Dawn/Brandon  
Seasons: Dark Angel-Post Freak Nation Btvs-Post Chosen ATS-Somewhere between the 4th and 5th season Charmed-somewhere before season 7  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, Buffy, Angel, or Charmed or any characters within. I do however own Skye, Michael, Danielle, Kyle, & Brandon  
Summary: When Max's siblings hear about the goings on in Seattle, they decide to go help with some added help from their friends. Once there they get more than they bargained for.

A/N: this is my first attempt at a dark angel crossover. so be nice please. if you wanna use any of my made up characters for a story feel free just ask me first.

A/N 2: Syl/Krit live in Los Angeles and are friends with Buffy and the scoobies. Jondy/Zane live in San Francisco and are friends with the Charmed Ones. After 'Chosen' Buffy, Willow, Xander, & Dawn moved in with Angel and his friends. Angel and the gang are still living in the hotel. Oh and Syl/Krit know about Buffy being the slayer and all that stuff and Buffy and the others know about Syl & Krit's secret. Jondy & Zane know about Piper, Phoebe, & Paige being the charmed ones and about Leo as well, they know what Jondy & Zane are too. Zack regained his memory and came back for Max and she finally admitted her true feelings of him. Phoebe's got her powers back as well.

Los Angeles

Syl walked into the hotel as Dawn walked down the stairs. "Hey Syl." Dawn said with a smile.

"Hey Dawn. Buffy around?" Syl asked returning the smile.

"Nope she's out patrolling but she should be back soon if you wannawait." Dawn replied.

"Ok." Syl said walking over and sitting down on the big round couch in the lobby of the hotel.

"So why you looking for Buffy?" Dawn asked sitting down beside Syl.

"Well Krit and I were going to seeour sister, Max, and see if we could help her." Syl said.

Angel, Willow, and Xander walked into the room. "Hey Syl." Willow said.

"Hey Will." Syl replied then greeted the others.

"So what did we interept?" Xander asked.

"Oh Syl was just saying that she and Krit where going to see Max." Dawn replied before Syl could answer.

"Yeah and we wanted to know if Buffy wanted to come. See Max is in some trouble and from what Krit's told me they could use as much help as they can get." Syl explained.

"Oh well maybe I could help too. I've got my powers under control now so maybe I could do a spell or two." Willow oftered.

"Sure like I said we can use all the help we can get." Syl replied.

"Well I don't have any special powers or anything but I could help with the research or something." Xander piped in.

"What about you Angel?" Syl asked.

"Well if Buffy goes I'll go." Angel replied.

"Oh yeah that's right you two are attached at the hip again." Xander teased. Angel shot him a look. Dawn giggled.

Buffy walked through the door. "So where am I going?" Buffy asked.

"Oh hey Buffy." Syl said.

"Hey Syl." Buffy replied walking over to the group. "So where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"Syl was just saying that she and Krit are going to see Max and wanted to know if we wanted to join her." Willow explained.

"Yeah we're going to go help our baby sister. She and the others in Seattle are in some big trouble." Syl said.

"Count me in. I'd love to help. When you leaving?" Buffy asked.

"We planned on leaving Friday." Syl answered.

San Francisco

Jondy knocked on the door. Paige opened the door. "Hey Jondy." Paige said smiling.

"Hey Paige. Your sisters home?" Jondy asked walking through the door.

"Nope. Phoebe's at work and Piper's at the club. Why?" Paige asked walking into the living room.

"Well Zane and I were going to Seattle to visit Max and wanted to know if you'd wanna come with. Actually we're going to go see if we can't help her out. She's kind of gotten herself into some trouble. So I thought maybe you guys could help." Jondy explained.

"Well I don't see why not. I'd definately come. I can talk to my sisters though." Paige said.

Phoebe and Piper walked through the door and into the living room. "Hey Jondy." Phoebe said when she saw her. Jondy just smiled. Phoebe and Piper sat down on the couch with Paige.

"So what brings you by?" Piper asked.

"Jondy here was just telling me that her and Zane were going to Seattle to see their sister." Paige explained.

"Yeah well she's kind of in trouble no thanks to White." Jondy said.

"Who's White?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh he's the new bad guy in our lives. See he told the press about our kind and well they hate us just about as much as he does." Jondy explained.

"Oh well why didn't Max just take care of him herself?" Piper asked.

"Well see he's not exactly human. At least that's what Zane told me. He's wants known as a familar. Basically he's part of a breeding cult that's been around a lot longer then any of us. He's strong like us but apparently they don't feel any pain or something like that. I don't know a lot about them but its not a good thing." Jondy explained.

"Oh." Piper said.

"Well can we help?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually that's why I came here to see if you guys want to. We could use all the help we can get." Jondy replied.

"Well count me in. Anything to help out a friend." Phoebe said.

Jondy smiled. "What about you Piper?" Jondy asked.

"Well...sure why not." Piper replied.

"Good." Paige said. "My whiteligher powers have been advancing so now I can heal. I know you heal fast but it could help." Paige added.

Jondy just smiled. "Ok so when are you leaving?" Piper asked.

"We planned on leaving Friday." Jondy replied.

"Ok well then we'll see you Friday." Piper said.

"Yeah sounds good." Jondy said. "I should probably get back home though." Jondy added.

Los Angeles

Syl walked into her and Krit's apartment. "Krit, you here?" Syl called.

"Yeah, in here." Krit answered from the bedroom. Syl walked into the bedroom. "So you talk to Buffy?" Krit asked pulling her in for a kiss.

"Yeah. She's coming too." Syl replied.

"What about the others?" Krit asked.

"Well Xander, Willow, and Angel are and I suppose Dawn too." Syl replied.

"Ok good." Krit said.

"You talk to Zack yet?" Syl asked.

"No I was just going to call when you came in." Krit replied.

"Ok. Well I'll let you call then. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Syl said. Krit kissed her again before she left the room.

Krit picked up the phone and dialed Zack's cell.

"Hello?" Zack said.

"Hey Zack. It's Krit." Krit said.

"Oh hey. So everything set?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Oh and we're bringing help too." Krit said.

"Ok good. We could use it." Zack said.

"And Max still has no idea?" Krit asked.

"No." Zack replied.

Friday Morning, San Francisco

Jondy rang the doorbell. "I'll get it." Paige said. Paige opened the door. "Hey guys." Paige said smiling at Jondy and Zane.

"Hey Paige. You guys ready?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. They're just double checking to make sure we didn't forget anything." Paige replied letting them in the house.

"Phoebe come on!" Piper yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Phoebe yelled back hauling two suitcases down the stairs. Paige and Jondy just laughed.

"Ok you guys ready?" Zane asked once Phoebe got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah we're ready." Piper replied carrying her own luggage.

"Ok good lets go then." Zane said.

"Leo's coming right?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah but he had a few things he had to clear up yet. He said he'd meet us there." Piper replied walking out the door. Phoebe, Paige, Jondy, and Zane followed her out the door.

Friday Morning, Los Angeles

"Come on Buffy!" Xander yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Buffy yelled back.

Syl and Krit walked into the hotel and set their luggage down on the floor. "You all ready?" Krit asked.

"Yeah we're just waiting for Buffy." Xander replied.

"Shut up Xander. I'm ready jeez." Buffy said carrying two suitcases down the stairs.

"Yeah Xander leave her alone." Syl teased.

"Ok so we ready then?" Krit asked.

"I'm ready." Dawn replied happily.

"Yeah I think we're all ready." Buffy said.

"Where's Giles? I thought he was coming too Buffy." Dawn asked.

"He's flying in from England tomorrow so we'll see him then." Buffy replied giving her little sis an affectionate squeeze and Dawn just smiled.

"Ok well then let's get going." Krit said picking up his luggage and walking outside again.

A/N: so what do you think so far? is it any good?


	2. Surprise Reunion

A/N: where is everybody? is anybody even reading this? I'll still post the third chapter because I already had it written but if I don't get any reviews I might not even finish the story. I'd like to finish it because I've got some ideas for it but if no one reviews why should I. so if any one is reading this please give me the encouragement to finish this one. anyways here's the next chapter.

Jondy, Zane and their friends arrived in Seattle. They parked their vehicles in an alley near Terminal City and snuck in through the side of the fence. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige just took in their surroundings. "Not the best place but its the only place we're save from the public." Zane said.

"Oh." Piper said snapping out it.

Zane headed for the main building and walked up the stairs. Jondy, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige followed behind him. They ran into Zack on the way up to the second floor. "Where's Max?" Zane asked.

"Hey Zane, Jondy. She's in headquarters. I'll show you the way." Zack said leading the group to hq. "She's in here." Zack said.

Jondy smiled and knocked on the door. Max looked up from her desk. "Oh my god. Jondy, Zane. What are you doing here?" Max asked excitedly.

"We came to help out our baby sister." Zane replied .

Max hugged Zane then Jondy. "Does Zack know you're here?" Max asked.

Jondy smiled rather mischieveously. "Yeah well actually he knew we were coming." Jondy replied.

"Oh well than I'm just going to have a little talk with him." Max teased. "I still can't believe it. You've gotta tell me what's been going on with you two." Max said.

"Well actually we'd like you to meet someone." Zane said sticking his hand out the door and waving for Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to come in.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige walked into the room. "I'm Piper." Piper said introducing herself.

"I'm Phoebe." Phoebe said walking over to stand next to Piper.

"And I'm Paige." Paige said walking over to Phoebe.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Max." Max said.

"Same here." Phoebe, Piper and Paige replied.

"But how exactly are they gonna help?" Max asked.

Jondy looked at Piper for approval and Piper just nodded. "Well they're the Charmed Ones. Basically they're the most powerful witches in the world." Jondy replied.

"Yeah we each have our own special powers. I can move things with my mind and because I'm part whiteligher I can also heal and orb." Paige said.

"Orb?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Paige said then orbed behind her.

"Where'd she go?" Max asked.

"Behind you." Paige said.

"Oh ok and the rest of you." Max said.

"I get premonitions, I can levitate, and I'm also whats know as an empath. Basically I can feel what others are feeling." Phoebe said.

"Oh." Max replied.

"We canmake a potion to block it if you'd rather we do that." Phoebe replied.

"We'll see." Max said. "What about you Piper?" Max asked.

"Oh I can freeze things and blow them up." Piper replied.

"Oh ok." Max replied. It was a lot for Max to deal with not that she was afraid she just never imagined it existed.

"Its ok. We had a hard time dealing with it too." Paige said.

"How'd you know?" Max asked.

"It's just a girl thing I guess." Paige replied.

"Oh." Max said.

"Oh yeah and Leo, that's Piper's husband, he's coming later. He still had a few things to deal with." Jondy said.

"Well does he know where to go?" Max asked.

"Well see he's what's known as a whitelighter." Paige said.

"What's a whitelighter?" Max asked.

"Basically they're guarding angels for witches." Piper said.

"Oh." Max said. "Well let me show you guys around." Max added.

"Ok sure." Jondy said. Max led the group out of the office and showed them around TC.

Later that day, Jondy and Zane were outside sitting on a picnic table, Zane had his arm around her, when Jondy heard a familar voice.

"Jondy?" Syl said walking up to her with a smile.

"Oh my god, Syl. What are you doing here?" Jondy asked jumping off the picnic table to hug her sister.

"Krit and I came to see Max. What about you?" Syl asked hugging Jondy.

"Zane and I are here for Max too. Where is Krit?" Jondy asked then saw him walking up behind Syl.

"Hey Jondy." Krit said before Jondy give him a hug too.

"You guys seen Max yet?" Jondy asked.

"Nope we were just going to go find her now." Syl said.

"Yeah where is she anyway?" Krit asked wrapping his arms around Syl.

"I think she said something about going to her office." Zane replied walking up to them.

Buffy and her friends walked up behind Syl and Krit. "Who are they?" Jondy asked.

"Oh they're friends of Syl's." Krit said.

"They're your friends too." Syl said smiling at him.

"Ok so are you going to introduce me or not?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah. This is Buffy." Syl said.

"I'm Willow." Willow said introducing herself.

"That's Xander." Syl said pointing to him. "That's Angel." Syl added.

"I'm Dawn." Dawn said walking up to Buffy.

"Nice to meet you all." Jondy said.

"Where are your friends?" Zane asked Jondy.

"Oh they're around here somewhere." Jondy replied smiling at him. "I'll introduce you guys later." Jondy said to Syl and Krit.

"Cool." Syl said.

"Well we should go find Max. We'll see you guys later." Krit said.

"See ya." Jondy said waving.

Max was in her office when she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah come in." Max said.

"Hey Max." Syl said.

Max looked up from her desk. "Oh my god Syl." Max said. She ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey what about me, don't I get one?" Krit asked.

Max smiled. "Of course." Max said and hugged him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Max asked.

"We came to see our baby sister." Krit replied.

"Did you guys see Zack yet?" Max asked.

"Nope but we saw Jondy and Zane on our way up here." Syl said.

"Really? I bet Jondy was as thrilled as I am right now." Max said.

"Yeah pretty much." Syl replied.

"Oh we'd like you to meet someone." Krit said.

"Oh really, ok." Max said.

Krit waved Buffy and her friends into the room. "I'm Buffy and this my little sister Dawn." Buffy said as she and Dawn walked into the room.

"I'm Willow and that's Xander." Willow said.

"That's Angel." Syl said.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Max." Max said.

"Same here." Buffy replied.

"So I'm assuming they can help in some way. Right?" Max asked.

"Yeah. See Buffy's a slayer. She's pretty strong like us. Well I'll let her explain." Syl said.

"A slayer?" Max asked.

"Yeah. It's a whole big prophecy thing basically I slay vampires, demons, pretty much anything. If you can think of it I've probably killed it." Buffy replied.

"Oh." Max said. 'First witches now vampires and demons. And I thought my life was messed up.' Max thought to herself.

"Yeah my big sis has seen everything. She even saved the world from a god." Dawn said with a smile.

"Dawn!" Buffy said.

"What it's true." Dawn said.

"Anyways there's lots of us around, slayers I mean, but they don't always know it." Buffy said.

"Ok so what about you Willow, any special powers?" Max asked.

"Well actually I'm a witch." Willow replied.

"Oh ok." Max said. "What about the rest of you?" Max asked.

"Well Xander's good with research and stuff. Dawn she's not a bad fighter." Buffy said.

"And Angel?" Max asked.

Buffy looked at him and he nodded. "Well it's kind of a long and complicated story but he's a vampire, a good one though." Buffy said.

"A vampire but I thought..." Max said before Angel interupted her.

"See I've got a soul. Some gypsies cursed me with one but I'm hundred percent good." Angel interupted.

"See I told you it was complicated." Buffy said.

"Yeah I guess so." Max replied. "We can use all the help we can get." Max added.

"Well good than." Syl said. "So where are we going to sleep?" Syl asked.

"Well I took Jondy's friends to the last room on the right on the third floor. I think the room next to it's free." Max said. "I'll take you if you want." Max offered.

"No I think we can find it." Syl said.

"Where's Zack?" Krit asked.

"I think he's downstairs in the parking garage somewhere." Max replied.

"Ok well I'm gonna go find him." Krit said kissing Syl then leaving to go find Zack.

"Yeah I think we're gonna go too. Maybe take a look around." Syl said.

"Ok but we're gonna have to talk later." Max said.

"Definately." Syl said hugging Max again then left the room.

Krit walked into the main parking garage and spotted Zack beating the crap out of a punching bag. "Take it easy man." Krit said walking up to him.

Zack turned to see who it was. "Oh hey Krit. When'd you get here?" Zack asked.

"Oh not that long ago." Krit replied.

"Oh. You seen Max yet?" Zack asked.

"Yeah just came from there actually." Krit replied. Zack just smiled which was rare for him. "You really love her, don't you?" Krit asked.

"Yeah I do." Zack replied. "I'd do anything to protect her." Zack added.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Krit said.

"Yeah how is Syl anyway?" Zack asked.

"Oh she's fine." Krit said. "She's probably looking for Jondy if you wanna go see her." Krit added.

"Nah its ok I'll see her later." Zack said.

"I think we're just gonna go look around." Willow said to Syl.

"Ok see you later." Syl said giving her friend a hug.

Syl walked outside to look for Jondy. "Syl!" Jondy yelled running up to her.

"Hello to you too." Syl said smiling.

"So spill girl. What's been going on with you? You gotta tell me everything." Jondy said.

"Ok so what do you wanna know?" Syl asked.

"You and Krit, everything." Jondy replied.

"Well I actually found Krit though he'll say he found me." Syl said. Jondy laughed. "Anyways, it was about 4 years ago but it took us a while to deal with all the feelings and stuff." Syl said.

"Really? Same with Zane and I but now I'm lucky if he'll leave my side for more than two seconds." Jondy said laughing.

Syl giggled. "So where is he anyway?" Syl asked.

"Oh he's around here somewhere. I think he went looking for Piper." Jondy replied.

"Oh she one of your friends you were talking about earlier?" Syl asked.

"Yep her and her two sisters Phoebe and Paige. Oh and Piper's husband Leo too." Jondy said. "They're really cool. I think you'll like them." Jondy added.

"Cool can't wait to meet them." Syl said.

"So you wanna go now?" Jondy asked.

"Sure why not." Syl replied.

A/N: so there's the second chapter. ifI do finish this I'llbring Faith in somewhere not sure when but I'll definately bring her in. so want do you think of it so far? any good?


	3. New Friends

MoonAngel23: thanks for reviewing. i'll do that in the next chapter or so.

do i have to leave a name: thanks for reviewing. thanks for the suggestion. i already know what it wanna do with this story but i maybe use it in another. its not exactly like your idea but what i'm gonna use recruits White. it is a good idea though.

supernaterall: thanks for reviewing. it always makes me feel good when i get recommended so thank you.

A/N: wow almost didn't update today. glad i checked. hope you guys like this next chapter.

Dawn was sitting on her sister's bed when Dalton walked in. He walked over and sat down next to Dawn. "Hi I'm Dalton." Dalton said.

Dawn looked up. "Oh hi. I'm Dawn." Dawn replied.

"You must be one of Buffy's friends right?" Dalton asked. "I heard some of the others talking." Dalton added.

"Well actually Buffy's my sister." Dawn replied.

"Oh cool." Dalton said.

"So what do you guys do around here for fun?" Dawn asked.

"Well not much. Max is usually pretty busy with office stuff and Zack, well he's pretty big on the whole training thing." Dalton replied. "You like babies?" Dalton asked.

"Of course." Dawn replied with a smile.

"Cool. Gem just had a baby girl. Wanna go see her?" Dalton asked.

"Sure." Dawn replied. Dalton took her by the hand and dragged her out of the room.

Jondy pulled Syl into the room. Phoebe smiled as Jondy entered the room. "Hey Jondy." Phoebe said.

"Hey Pheebs, Paige." Jondy replied. "I want you to meet Syl." Jondy added.

Paige smiled. "I'm Paige." Paige said.

"I'm Phoebe." Phoebe said.

Syl smiled. "Nice to meet you." Syl said.

"Where's Piper?" Jondy asked.

"She went to take a look around." Phoebe replied.

"Leo here yet?" Jondy asked.

"If he is, he's probably with Piper." Phoebe replied.

Jondy just nodded.

Xander and Willow were sitting on the couch in Max's office.

Sketchy and Original Cindy walked into the office where Max was. "Hey boo." OC said.

"Hey OC, Sketchy." Max said. "Hey I'd like you guys to meet some new friends of mine." Max added.

Sketchy and Original Cindy turned their attention to the two people on the couch. "I'm Original Cindy." Original Cindy said.

"I'm Willow." Willow said.

_She's one fine female._ OC thought to herself.

"That's Sketchy." Max said pointing to him.

"I'm Xander." Xander said.

"Nice to meet you." Original Cindy said.

"Same here." Willow said.

Sketchy walked over to Xander. "So you're Xander. Cool." Sketchy said.

"Yep in the flesh." Xander replied and Willow giggled.

OC walked up to Willow. "Want OC to show you around?" Original Cindy asked.

"Sure why not." Willow replied standing up.

"See ya later boo." Original Cindy said.

"Bye." Max said. Original Cindy dragged Willow out of the room.

Dalton dragged Dawn into Gem's room. "Hey Gem." Dalton said.

"Hey Dalton. You gonna introduce me to your friend?" Gem asked.

Dalton let go of Dawn's hand. "Yeah. This is Dawn." Dalton said.

"Nice to meet you Dawn. You must be Buffy's sister right?" Gem asked.

"Yep." Dawn replied.

"Where's Krystal?" Dalton asked.

"Oh I just put her down for a nap." Gem replied.

"Darn." Dalton said. "Dawn wanted to see her." Dalton added.

"It's ok really." Dawn replied.

Dalton thought for a moment then grabbed Dawn's hand again. "We'll see you later. Bye." Dalton said before he dragged Dawn out of the room.

"Where we going?" Dawn asked.

"To see some of my friends." Dalton replied and dragged her down the stairs.

Buffy was sitting on a picnic table with Angel's arms around her when she saw Dawn being dragged off somewhere. "What was that?" Buffy asked half serious.

"Don't know." Angel replied and kissed the top of her head. Buffy just smiled.

"Come on, I wanna take a look around." Buffy said standing up and taking Angel's hand.

"I'm coming." Angel said as Buffy dragged him off.

"I'm going to go find Piper. I'll see you guys later." Paige said.

"Bye." Phoebe said.

Paige walked out of the room and headed for Max's office.

"Hi Paige." Max greeted as Paige entered the room.

"Hey Max." Paige replied. Paige threw herself onto the couch. Then she noticed a cute male enter the room.

"Hey Max..." Alec broke off when he spotted Paige on the couch.

Max followed Alec's gaze and tried to fight the urge to laugh. "Alec this is Paige." Max said breaking the silence.

"Hi Paige." Alec said.

Paige smiled. "Hi." Paige finally said.

Alec walked over to Paige. "Want me to show you around?" Alec offered.

Paige smiled again. "Sure." Paige replied.

Alec reached out his hand to her. "Come on." Alec said as Paige took his hand.

Max just sighed it was hopeless.

Dalton dragged Dawn over to a group of X6s. "Hey guys I want you to meet Dawn." Dalton said.

"Hi Dawn." Michael said. "I'm Michael by the way." Michael added.

Dawn just smiled. "This is Skye." Dalton said gesturing to a blonde girl about 15.

Skye smiled. "Hi Dawn." Skye said.

"I'm Danielle but everyone calls me Dani." Dani said. Dawn figured her to be about the same age as Skye.

"I'm Kyle. Nice to meet you." Kyle said.

Dawn smiled. "Nice to meet you all." Dawn said.

"Same here." Skye and Dani said simultaneously and then giggled.

Dawn was glad to have found a few people her own age.

"So you're from LA huh?" Sketchy asked.

"Yeah well actually originally from Sunnydale but then it kind of fell into the earth." Xander replied.

"Oh." Sketchy said at a lose for words.

"Yeah well we kind of destroyed the hellmouth so we left for Los Angeles." Xander said and a sad look came over him.

"What's wrong?" Sketchy asked concerned.

"Oh nothing just thinking." Xander said. The truth was he still missed Anya. Sketchy decided not to push it.

Piper was on the first floor when she saw Jondy with a blonde haired woman. "Hey Piper." Jondy said.

"Hi Jondy." Piper replied. "Who's your friend?" Piper asked.

"Oh this is Syl." Jondy replied.

"Nice to meet you Syl." Piper said with a smile.

"Same here." Syl said and returned the smile.

"So you seen Zane around?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah you just missed him." Piper replied.

"Oh ok." Jondy said. "Anyway Leo get here yet?" Jondy asked.

"Yeah he went with Zane." Piper replied.

"Cool well I'll have to find him later." Jondy said.

Buffy and Angel were in Max's office, when Mole and Joshua walked in. Mole took one look at them and his face filled with disgust. "More ordinaries." Mole muttered under his breath. Why she insisted on trusting them he didn't know.

"They're not ordinaries Mole." Max responded knowing he hadn't meant for her to hear.

"Well they're not one of us." Mole said.

"No they're not but they are special like we are." Max said. "Buffy's a slayer and Angel's well..." Max trailed off.

"Angel's a vampire." Buffy said.

Mole wasn't sure what to think. "He's good though. He's cursed or something." Max said.

"Oh." Mole managed.

Joshua walked over and extended a hand to Buffy. "I'm Joshua. Nice to meet you." Joshua said.

Buffy accepted Joshua's gesture. "Nice to meet you too." Buffy said with a friendly smile.

"So what's a slayer?" Joshua asked.

"Well it's kind of a prophecy thing. I've basically got the strength and skill to kill any evil being." Buffy replied.

"Oh well ok." Joshua said. "So how'd you find out about us?" Joshua asked.

"Syl told me. I met her when I moved back to LA." Buffy replied.

"That's one of your siblings right Max?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah that's right." Max replied.

A/N: so did you guys like this chapter? Giles will be in the next chapter. so please review. thanks.


	4. Prophecy

A/N: thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing this. please don't hate me when you find out what I wanted to do with this one. i make it work so it shouldn't be too bad.

Giles walked through the courtyard of Terminal City. He spotted Xander with a man he'd never seen before. Giles walked up to him. "Hey G-man." Xander said.

Giles sighed. He hated it when Xander called him that. "Hello Xander. Where's Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Oh I think she's in Max's office. I'll show you." Xander said heading for the main building.

"I'm coming too." Sketchy said running after Xander. "So what's his deal?" Sketchy asked once he caught up to him.

"Oh him, that's Giles, he's Buffy's watcher." Xander said.

"Oh." Sketchy said.

"She's in here." Xander said once they got to Max's office.

Giles nodded. "Thank you Xander."

"No problem." Xander said as he and Sketchy followed Giles into the room.

"Giles." Buffy said smiling.

"Hi Buffy."

"Are you gonna introduce us?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah, Giles this is Max. Max this is Giles, my watcher." Buffy said.

Zack leaned against a corner of the room. "What's a watcher do?" Zack asked.

"They train the slayer and well I don't know about other watcher's but Giles is really good at prophecies and he can read a lot of different languages." Xander said.

"Oh maybe you could decipher these for me." Max said standing up and showing Giles her runes.

Giles examined the runes on her arms. "When did they first appear?" Giles asked.

"The original ones appeared about a week before White attacked Jam Pony but these..." Max said slipping off her shirt revealing new runes on her back. "These, they showed up a few days before all of you showed up." Max said.

Giles examined the runes on Max's back. "Oh no. I was afraid of this." Giles said more or less to himself.

"What Giles? What do they say?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked up at Buffy. He sighed and rummaged through his suitcase until he found the book he was looking for. "Why don't you just tell us what they say? Why get some book out?" Max asked.

"Because the full prophecy hasn't shown up yet but its all right here in this book." Giles said opening the book to the right page.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Max asked.

"Twelve soldiers will escape their prison, among them, The Special One. A great power will face its darkest hour. Years later, The Special One, will receive the prophecy before she meets with the Slayer, the vampire with a soul, and three powerful sister witches. The First will rise again. The Special One will have to fight along side her new allies." Giles read.

"The First? But I thought we killed him." Buffy asked.

"Apparently not and now he's back. And I'm sure he's not happy." Giles said. "Max, you said they appeared before we all showed up. Am I right?" Giles asked Max.

Max nodded. "Yeah after Syl & Krit showed up with Buffy and her friends, and Jondy & Zane showed up with they're friends, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. Why?" Max asked.

"Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, are they?" Giles asked.

"Sisters? Yeah." Max replied.

"I think we need to find everyone and bring them here. They need to know this." Giles said.

"Alright, I'll go find them." Max said.

"I'll come with you." Buffy said getting up from the couch.

"Ok fine." Max said walking out the door.

Buffy followed her. "I'll go find my friends. You go find Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Buffy said.

"Ok." Max said. The two then headed in different directions.

Buffy found Willow and Original Cindy up in Willow's room. "Hey Will, we kind of need you." Buffy said walking into the room.

"Oh hey Buffy. What's going on?" Willow asked.

"Giles just got here and he needs us to meet him." Buffy said.

"Ok sure. You wanna come too Cindy?" Willow asked turning to her new friend.

"Sure." Cindy said getting up off the bed.

"You know where Dawn is? Or Syl or Krit?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn's with her new friend Dalton and Syl and Krit I think are with Jondy and Zane." Willow said getting up off the bed as well.

"Ok well we need to find them too. Dawn anyway, Max'll probably find Syl and Krit." Buffy said. "Come on, lets go." Buffy said walking out the door followed by Willow and OC.

Max walked into the sisters' room. "Hey Phoebe. You know where Piper and Paige are?" Max asked.

"Oh hey Max. Um, yeah Paige is with Alec and Piper's with Leo. Why?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh Buffy's friend, Giles, needs to see everyone about some prophecy." Max said.

"Prophecy, huh?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah from what Giles said it involves all of us." Max said.

"Ok well lets go find them then." Phoebe said walking over to Max.

Dawn was with Dalton in Gem's room playing with Gem's baby. Buffy, Willow, and OC walked in. Dawn looked up from her spot on the floor. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, we need you to come with us. Giles has something he wants to tell us." Willow said.

"Oh ok. Can Dalton come too?" Dawn asked.

"Sure why not. From what Giles said we're gonna need everyone's help." Buffy said.

"Ok come on Dalton. See you later Gem." Dawn said standing up.

"Bye Dawn." Gem said as she watched them all leave.

Max and Phoebe found Piper and Leo down in the courtyard with Syl, Krit, Jondy, and Zane. "Hey guys." Phoebe said.

"Hey Pheebs." Jondy greeted.

"We need you guys. A friend of Buffy's, Giles, he needs to see us all." Max said.

"Oh Giles. What's he want?" Syl asked.

"It's about some prophecy." Max said.

"Oh." Syl said.

"Yeah. Angel, Xander, Zack, and Sketchy are already up in my office." Max said.

"We still need to find Paige." Phoebe said.

"Oh I think I saw her and Alec go that way." Piper said pointing towards the parking garage.

"Ok thanks Piper." Phoebe said.

"No problem. Let's go." Piper said standing up from her seat on the picnic table.

"You and Leo go with them. We'll meet you guys in Max's office." Jondy said.

"Yeah us too." Syl said.

Max, Phoebe, Piper, and Leo walked into the parking garage and found Paige and Alec at a picnic table in there. Paige lying on top and Alec sitting on the bottom. They walked up to them. "Hey guys." Phoebe said.

Paige sat up. "Oh hey." Paige said.

"We need you guys. Giles has something to tell everyone." Max said.

Paige gave her sisters a look. "Giles is a friend of Buffy's." Phoebe clarified.

"Oh well then let's go." Paige said hopping off the table. She grabbed Alec's hand and they followed the others up to Max's office.

Max and the others walked into her office. "Oh good you're all here." Giles said.

"Yeah but what is it that you needed to see all of us?" Willow asked.

"See Max has these runes on her body. New ones appeared before we all showed up." Giles said.

"Ok but what did they say?" Willow asked.

"It was a prophecy. It hasn't all shown up yet but I have it in one of my books." Giles said picking up the book again and reading from it, "The Special One, will receive the prophecy before she meets with the Slayer, the vampire with a soul, and three powerful sister witches. The First will rise again and she will have to fight along side her new allies."

"The First but I thought..." Willow trailed off.

"So did I Will, but I guess we didn't kill him after all." Buffy said.

"Sorry but what exactly is The First?" Phoebe asked.

Buffy looked at Giles. "Want me to explain?" Buffy asked him.

"Sure." Giles said.

Buffy turned back to the others. "The First is the essence of evil. It's pure evil. It's the reason evil existence. We've fought it before and we thought we killed it but apparently we just wounded it and really pissed it off." Buffy said. "We lost people during that battle as well." Buffy said.

"Wow." was all Phoebe said.

"How's it operate?" Piper asked.

"It manipulates people. It can only appear in the form of someone who's died. No one's every seen The First's true form." Buffy explained.

"I think this'll be even bigger then the last time we fought it." Giles said.

"You really think so?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I do. I think he was just warming up before. We're going to really need to prepare this time." Giles said.

"Well we can always set up more training areas. If that would help." Max offered.

"That would be great." Giles said. "We're going to need to let everyone know as well. This is going to be bigger then any of you have ever faced." Giles added.

"Ok we'll do that." Max said. "Zack, Alec, do you mind setting up more areas for training? And I'll tell the others what's going on." Max asked.

"No problem Max." Alec said.

"If it would help I can check with Darryl, he's a cop friend of ours, and see if they've been any unusual deaths lately. I mean I know he's still in San Francisco but if this is gonna be as big as you say then maybe the vampires and demons might be more active." Piper offered.

"That would be great..." Giles said trying to come up with a name.

"Piper. My name's Piper. And I'll go call Darryl now." Piper said leaving the room.

"Leo, why don't you go check with the Elders? See if they know anything." Phoebe suggested.

"Alright." Leo said then orbed out.

"Logan's got this cop friend. He's help us out in the past. Maybe Logan can check with him and see if they've been any strange deaths here in Seattle." Max suggested. Since Max had gotten together with Zack, she hadn't actually talked to Logan that much. It just seemed too awkward for both of them but she figured if he could help she'd just have to deal with it.

"That would be good Max." Giles said.

"I could go on the net and see if I can find anything in other places." Willow suggested.

"That would help too Willow. Thanks." Giles said.

"Do you have a computer I can use?" Willow asked Max.

"Uh, yeah Logan's computer's hooked up to the internet. Why don't you come with me when I ask him about his cop friend.?" Max said.

"Ok fine, I'll do that." Willow said.

"I'll come with you. Maybe I'll find something you might miss." Cindy said.

"Ok come on. Let's go." Max said walking out the door.

"We'll go set up some more training areas. Come on Alec." Zack said following the girls out the door.

A/N: so what do you guys think? any good? let me know. i hope you guys still like this story and will keep reading it. there'll be more shipper stuff in the next few chapters i just wanted to get this out first.


End file.
